The applicant has disclosed a method of temporarily storing an article from an overhead travelling carriage by hanging storage shelves from a running rail for the overhead travelling carriage (The Japanese Patent No. 3067,682). The inventor noted that to appropriately operate such storage shelves, it is necessary to clearly manage which article is stored, which storage shelf is used to store the article, and a position where the article is stored. Thus, the inventor attempted to provide an ID reader on the overhead travelling carriage to read the ID of the article. However, the ID reader interfered with the transfer of the article. Accordingly, it was difficult to provide the ID reader on the overhead travelling carriage.
It is a basic object of the present invention to enable the IDs of articles stored on the storage shelves to be reliably managed. It is an additional object of the present invention to allow one ID reader to read the IDs of articles even with a plurality of storage positions. It is a further additional object of the present invention to enable each storage position on the mount to be set with respect to one stop position of the overhead travelling carriage so that an article can be freely transferred to and from the storage position and to allow one ID reader to read the IDs of a plurality of articles on the mount.